La naissance du Minotaure
by JessSwann2
Summary: Reprend le mythe du Minotaure en prenant sa naissance et sa conception. Ecrit pour la communauté LJ Bingo FR , sur le thème   Imperfection physique


**Disclaimers: ****Oh bah on va dire les grecs ( le rating MA n'existait pas en ce temps là)**

_**Bonjour à tous….Alors euhhh comment dire, c'est juste une petite histoire inspirée par la mythologie…. Au cas où c'est pas de moi l'idée du minotaure mais j'aime bien la légende alors hem. Donc bonne lecture et reviews ?**_

_**Note : jeunes yeux et personnes non averties sur le mythe … ne lisez pas**_

**La naissance du Minotaure**

La sage-femme s'inclina profondément devant Minos et le Roi de Crète contint son impatience

« Alors ? »

Tremblante, la femme évita son regard et ceux d'Ariane et de Phèdre, les filles du Roi de Crète.

« C'est un garçon

- Un mâle ! Se réjouit bruyamment Minos sans tenir compte de la présence des petites princesses. Enfin ! Il me tardait d'avoir un héritier. Il s'appellera Astérios en hommage à mon père »

La sage-femme ne répondit pas, encore sous le choc de la chose qu'elle venait d'aider à venir au monde.

« Et bien qu'y a-t-il ? Pasiphaé est-elle passée de l'autre côté du Styx ? » Demanda Minos, un rien agacé par les mines sombres de ses courtisans.

Phèdre et Ariane ne purent retenir un gémissement à cette idée et les hommes secouèrent négativement la tête

« Alors quoi ?

- C'est qu'il a ….quelques imperfections, édulcora la femme

- Imperfections ? De quel genre ?

- Physiques » souffla la femme

Las de toutes ces cachoteries, Minos se dirigea vers la pièce où reposait Pasiphaé et ses filles lui emboitèrent le pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le hurlement de Minos fit trembler le palais. L'imperfection d'Astérios sautait aux yeux… Il avait le corps d'un homme et…. La tête d'un taureau

_**Dix mois plus tôt **_

Astérios, Roi de Crète était mort…. Cette idée résonnait dans toute l'ile et particulièrement aux oreilles de Minos. Ce dernier se présenta à l'assemblée du palais.

« Astérios m'a toujours vu comme son fils, plaida t'il. Il me revient de prendre sa place sur le trône.

- Tu n'es pas de descendance royale, » lui objecta l'un des sages.

Minos le fixa et leva les yeux vers le ciel

« Faux ! Ce sont les Dieux de l'Olympe eux-mêmes qui m'ont guidé vers celle île !

- Si tu dis vrai, tu n'auras aucun mal à prouver tes dires. Que Poséidon, protecteur de notre île réponde à l'une de tes prières et alors tu seras Roi » trancha Asclepios, l'un des sages.

Minos prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers le temple dédié à Poséidon. Là, le prétendant au trône fit bruler l'encens et se plongea en prières sept jours et sept nuits durant sans boire ni manger.

Au terme de cette semaine passée en dévotion, Minos retourna voir le conseil des Sages.

« Moi, Minos, futur Roi de Crète, j'implore Poséidon de montrer sa puissance en faisant jaillir des flots l'animal de son choix que je lui sacrifierai ensuite pour le remercier de ses bontés et honorer sa puissance »

Le Conseil resta dubitatif mais un bouillonnement agita bien vite les flots et toute l'assemblée réunie put en voir sortir un magnifique taureau à la robe blanche et immaculée.

Ainsi Minos devint Roi de Crète.

Les jours passèrent et l'heure du sacrifice arriva. Cependant, Minos, dans l'euphorie de sa protection divine, se crut tout permis…. Le taureau était tellement beau qu'il ne put se résoudre à sacrifier un si bel animal et lui en substitua un autre de son cheptel.

Le sacrifice se déroula à merveille et Minos se félicita de sa ruse. Il avait réussi à tromper un Dieu…

Cependant, Poséidon, irrité de sa duplicité qu'il n'ignorait pas, cherchait un moyen de se venger. Ce fut la perfide Aphrodite qui le lui procura.

« Puisque Poséidon aime tellement son taureau que sa femme Pasiphaé l'aime aussi » suggéra la Déesse de l'Amour d'une voix malicieuse.

Poséidon inclina son trident et renonça à une quelconque autre vengeance. La suggestion d'Aphrodite fut donc suivie.

Dès cet instant, Pasiphaé conçut un amour dévorant pour le taureau. Son cuir blanc devint l'obsession de ses nuits, le désir brûla ses reins et Pasiphaé se consuma pour le grand taureau blanc qui paissait dans les pâturages bordant le palais. Elle lutta sept jours et sept nuits durant contre sa passion. Uniquement préoccupée de l'objet de son amour, Pasiphaé en oubliait de boire et de manger. Elle ignorait Minos et négligeait ses filles. La seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux obscurcis par les charmes d'Aphrodite était le taureau.

Hélas, si Pasiphaé aimait le taureau c'était d'un amour sans retour….. Loin de la rejoindre comme elle rêvait, l'animal se dérobait à ses caresses tendres, pire, il la fuyait. Pasiphaé en conçut un tel chagrin qu'elle s'en ouvrit à Aphrodite par une nuit sans sommeil.

« Hélas mon amour devra-t-il toujours être sans retour ? Comment vivre sans l'amour de mon bien aimé. Aphrodite, je brûle, je me consume, j'implore ta pitié…. Qu'il m'aime une fois et alors je serais heureuse pour le restant de ma vie »

Intrigué par les lamentations de la reine, un jeune architecte, Dédale tendit l'oreille alors que Pasiphaé continuait le flot de ses prières et de ses lamentations.

Finalement, alors qu'elle n'obtenait aucun augure, la jeune reine se précipita vers la mer dans l'intention de s'y noyer mais l'architecte la retint

« Lâchez moi…Ma vie ne mérite point d'être vécue si je ne peux espérer son amour ! » se désespéra Pasiphaé

Dédale la retint

« Ma Reine, vous si belle pouvez obtenir l'amour de tout mortel

- Mais le taureau se refuse à moi, il se dérobe et me fuit » sanglota Pasiphaé, qui éperdue de passion, avoua ainsi la nature de son désir.

Dédale, qui n'avait pas beaucoup de scrupules, y vit l'occasion d'être remarqué par la reine et lui offrit son aide.

« Laissez-moi quelques jours et je me fais fort de obtenir les faveurs que vous désirez tellement »

Calmée, Pasiphaé vit dans l'intervention du jeune architecte une réponse aux suppliques adressées à Aphrodite (ce en quoi elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort )

Trois jours s'écoulèrent donc. Des jours de travail acharné pour Dédale et d'angoisse pour Pasiphaé que le désir consumait entièrement. Finalement, à la faveur d'une absence de Minos qui était resté aveugle aux changements de sa femme, Dédale conduisit Pasiphaé dans un pré où le taureau avait coutume de paitre.

Là, la jeune reine découvrit une vache de bois recouverte d'une peau du cuir frais. Egarée, Pasiphaé le regarda sans comprendre et Dédale ouvrit la trappe de bois qu'il avait creusée dans l'animal.

« Entre là-dedans, ainsi ton amant te reconnaitra comme sienne et t'accordera ses faveurs » expliqua familièrement Dédale à la reine amoureuse.

Tremblante de désir, Pasiphaé obéit. Ses bras se glissèrent dans les encoches prévues à cet effet tandis que ses jambes étaient encerclées par les jambes de bois de la vache. Puis, Pasiphaé attendit pendant que Dédale s'arrangeait pour que le taureau paisse dans ce pâturage

Le taureau ne fut pas long à découvrir cette nouvelle venue qui fleurait bon le désir. Délirante de bonheur et les jambes flageolantes, Pasiphaé vit l'animal s'approcher à travers les orifices que Dédale avait pratiqué pour lui servir d'yeux. Son extase redoubla lorsque le bois craqua sous le poids du taureau montant sa promise. Puis, enfin, Pasiphaé reçut en elle l'amant tellement désiré. Grâce à Dédale, elle sentit le souffle du taureau sur son échine tandis qu'il la possédait à coup de reins violents. Sa passion enfin assouvie, Pasiphaé jouit sous les coups de boutoir de son inépuisable amant.

La Reine assouvit ainsi son désir une journée durant. Puis, lorsque le pâtre eut rentré le taureau dont il avait la garde sans se préoccuper de la vache solitaire et immobile qui paissait dans le pré, Dédale vint délivrer Pasiphaé. Cette nuit-là, Minos ne remarqua même pas que sa femme, les yeux brillants, réagissait à peine sous ses caresses.

_**Présent**_

Mise devant l'horreur que son désir avait enfanté, Pasiphaé n'eut pas d'autre choix que de confesser son crime à son époux et à ses filles. Toutefois, sans doute inspirée par Aphrodite elle-même, la Reine ne révéla pas l'implication de Dédale dans son infidélité.

Minos ferma les yeux et comprit qu'on ne se jouait pas aussi facilement d'un Dieu. Sans un regard pour l'épouse éplorée dont la voix tremblait de désir en évoquant son bovin amant, Minos retourna dans la salle du trône et réunit ses conseillers pour trancher la question d'Astérios.

Décision fut prise de consulter la Pythie et, hasard ou non, Dédale fit partie de la suite du Roi. Pendant que Minos prenait conseil auprès de l'Oracle, Dédale, qui n'avait jamais été discret (entre autres défauts) rencontra le Roi d'Ithaque. Là, il narra à un Ulysse ébahi le subterfuge qu'il avait inventé pour permettre à Pasiphaé d'assouvir son désir….

On ne sut jamais si Dédale caressait à cet instant l'espoir de quitter la Crète pour Ithaque mais son destin fut ailleurs… En effet, la Pythie conseilla à Minos d'enfermer le fruit des amours adultères de Pasiphaé dans un labyrinthe pour la construction duquel Minos choisit ….Dédale.

Ainsi, après avoir été sevré du sein de sa mère, Astérios fut enfermé dans le labyrinthe et devint le Minotaure….


End file.
